Nomad Droids
250px|thumb|De Droids worden naar Albee Dewa gebracht 250px|thumb|De Droids aan boord van de Marauder Nomad Droids is de 6de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Newsreel Homeward bound after their peaceful relief mission to the planet Aleen, R2-D2 and C-3Po were caught up in an adventure beyond their comprehension. After finally resolving the crisis and being taken to Master Adi Gallia's Cruiser, they now head home towards the safety of the Republic, hoping to avoid a Separatist attack. Synopsis Na hun avontuur op Aleen zijn C-3PO en R2-D2 aan boord beland van de Venator-class Star Destroyer van Adi Gallia. Threepio vertelt aan Padmé Amidala over hun avontuur en Padmé zegt dat ze blij is dat de Droids weer naar Coruscant komen om een banket te organiseren. Maar lang kunnen de Droids niet van de rust genieten aangezien Grievous een aanval uitvoert op Gallia’s schip. De Droids haasten zich naar een Escape Pod, maar vinden enkel een Y-Wing Starfighter. Ze mengen zich in het gevecht, maar als ze zich naar een nabijgelegen planeet begeven, genaamd Patitite Pattuna, worden ze achtervolgd door een Vulture Droid. De Y-Wing wordt beschadigd, maar R2-D2 kan de Vulture zelf ook neerhalen. De Y-Wing maakt al bij al een vrij zachte landing op de planeet. Het schip is beperkt beschadigd en de Droids worden meteen aangevallen door de Patitites, een klein species. Met hun elektrisch geladen speren worden de Droids overmeesterd door Jimba en Tagoo, de twee leiders van de verkenners. Zij laten de Big Hay-Zu beslissen over het lot van de Droids. Hay-Zu is de dictator van de Patitites en beslist uiteindelijk dat de Droids zo snel mogelijk moeten vertrekken nadat Threepio heeft verteld dat ze per toeval op Patitite Pattuna zijn terechtgekomen. R2-D2 wil echter Hay-Zu uitdagen, al is dat niet naar de wil van Threepio. Hij geeft Artoo een tikje, maar de Astromech tuimelt naar voor en verplettert de Big Hay-Zu. De Patitites zijn echter opgelucht dat hij is overleden en willen de Droids helpen met hun schip te herstellen. Ze willen zelfs dat Threepio hun nieuwe leider wordt, maar hij zegt dat de Patitites onder zichzelf een nieuwe leider moeten kiezen. Een vrouwelijke en twee mannelijke kandidaten stellen zich voor. Wanneer een mannelijke kandidaat wordt verkozen om democratische wijze, ontstaat er tumult. De Droids maken van de ruzie gebruik om de Patitites achter te laten. De Y-Wing en de Droids hebben echter te weinig kracht om hen ver te brengen. Zo belanden ze op de planeet Balnab waar ze worden gevangengenomen door de plaatselijke bewoners. Ze worden meegevoerd naar hun leider Albee Dewa. Threepio merkt echter terecht op dat dit een gigantisch hologram is dat echter dodelijke stroomstoten kan uitdelen aan al wij hem niet gehoorzaamt. R2 ontdekt ergens een opening in de muur en ontrafelt het mysterie van Dewa. Een groep DUM Pit Droids was gecrasht in hun schip en besturen het hologram van uit een rotswand. Wanneer de bewoners van Dalnab merken dat ze te grazen zijn genomen, vernietigen ze de Pit Droids. R2-D2 en C-3PO zijn aan het einde van hun krachten gekomen en vallen zonder kracht naast elkaar neer. Niet zo veel later landt het schip Marauder van Weequay piraten. Aan boord van dit schip worden gladiatorspelen gehouden onder Droids. De onbetwistbare kampioen is K0-5D, een ASP Droid. Maar wanneer de Droids het in de arena moeten opnemen tegen K0 nadert het schip van Grievous, waar Adi Gallia als gevangene verblijft. Grievous opent het vuur op de Marauder waardoor er een fractuur in de romp van het schip ontstaat en de Droids kunnen ontsnappen. Dankzij Artoo’s boosters landen de Droids in de Docking Bay van Grievous’s schip. De Battle Droids sturen R2-D2 en C-3PO naar de verbrandingsoven waar alle Droids van de piraten staan aan te schuiven. Net op tijd valt een vloot van de Republic onder leiding van Plo Koon het schip van Grievous aan en worden de Droids gered. Commander Wolffe kan zijn ogen niet geloven als hij de Droids opnieuw ontmoet. Plo Koon zegt dat Wolffe maar al te graag het verhaal van Threepio aanhoort… Inhoud Nieuw Personages *Albee Dewa *Hay-Zu *Jimba *K0-5D *Tagoo *CS-321 Species *Patitites Locaties *Balnab *Patitite Pattuna Schepen *Marauder Bekend Personages *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Adi Gallia *Plo Koon *Grievous *Wolffe Species *Tee-Muss *Kel Dor *Weequay *Tholothian Droids *DUM Pit Droid - Debuut in TCW *ASP Droid - Debuut in TCW *RA-7 Protocol Droid category:Televisie